


All It Took

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean was a simple guy, and he was okay with that. It only made sense, then, that when he finally fell in love, it would be simple, too. A little, sweet JeanMarco drabble, perhaps set in an AU, perhaps not. I'll leave that up to the reader...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Took

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've never written for Shengeki no Kyojin, and I'm hoping this isn't too awful... I really love Jean and Marco, though... They're precious! And with the holiday season being so cheery, I decided to write some sweet, silly JeanMarco fluff! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, obviously SnK doesn't belong to me!
> 
> Really hoping I didn't butcher these two too badly...

A smile; That was all it took.

A single smile, warm, soft, hardly fitting the misery of their current situation.

His cheeks were flushed pink from the cold, dotted with a constellation of freckles. Adorable.

An embarrassed, precious little chuckle when their shoulders bumped accidentally, a shining in those lovely, innocent-looking eyes. 

"Heh, sorry about that." His voice was gentle, sweet in a way.

The only response Jean could give was an awkward, lopsided smile and a soft, "No worries."

There was that smile again. "I'm Marco," the freckled boy said, outstretching his hand.

"Jean." 

A handshake, the contact lasting just a bit too long, skin on skin. It was cold, and this boy's hand was warm. Why would anyone ever want to let go? Warmth... It was nice. It had been frigid the past few weeks, and warmth was had to come by, especially there in the bread line. 

The food shortage had effected everyone, and tempers were all-around short, but this boy, this beacon of light, was perfect, a shining star in the shit storm that had engulfed the world.

That smile was all it took; He was in love.


End file.
